oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Altar
An altar is an interactive piece of scenery which allows a player to recharge their Prayer points. To pray at an altar, you must left click on the altar, or right click and select the 'pray' option. Your character will kneel by the altar and your prayer points will be recharged. To locate an altar, look for the altar icon ( ) on the World map or Minimap. Altar locations Free-to-play *Inside the Lumbridge church, south of the Lumbridge Castle. *In the Al Kharid Duel Arena lobby. *In Varrock, in the church in the north-east corner of the city. *In Varrock, in the chaos temple in the south-east corner of the city. *Inside the Varrock Palace. *In the Chaos Temple at level 12 Wilderness, south-east of the Graveyard of Shadows. *In the Chaos Temple west of the Lava Maze in level 38 Wilderness. *The Prayer Guild, upstairs in the Edgeville Monastery, just west of Edgeville. The upstairs area of the monastery can only be entered by players with a Prayer level of 31. Praying at this altar boosts the player's prayer points +2 above their regular amount. *Inside the Black Knights' Fortress *Church south-west of Port Sarim *Chaos Temple near Goblin Village Curiously, there is no altar in Falador, even though the city is dedicated to Saradomin. Members *In East Ardougne, north of the General Store. *The Monastery south of Ardougne. *West Ardougne, just south of the square. *Eastern border of Tirannwn, inside the western entrance of the Underground Pass, next to the Well of Voyage *Paterdomus temple on the River Salve *The Gorilla Statue in the temple in north-east Ape Atoll *The Nature Grotto in Mort Myre Swamp. It can only be upon completing Nature Spirit. Praying at the altar boosts the player's prayer points 2 above their regular amount. *In Seers' Village *Upstairs in Lletya *The church on Entrana *Witchaven *Grave of Scorpius, west of the Battlefield *Camelot Castle *Heroes' Guild *The temple in Sophanem, west of the pyramids. Partial completion of the quest Icthlarin's Little Helper is required to enter Sophanem. Special altars These altars don't look like the standard altars or have special effects. *The Druids' circle north of Taverley. The stone in the center of the Henge can be used to recharge. *Tribal Statue, Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Can only be used after Tai Bwo Wannai Trio. *Elidinis Statuette in Nardah. Can only be used after Spirits of the Elid. Not only does this altar restore Prayer, it also briefly boosts a player's Hitpoints above their normal level and restores the player's run energy. *Yanille Agility dungeon north of Yanille. Praying at this altar opens a trap door that damages you and drops you a floor down into the middle of a large group of poison spiders. *An altar in a player-owned house. You can pray at it normally, or use bones on it for more Prayer experience. *Dark Altar north of the Arceuus House, which is used to reanimate heads. You cannot restore prayer points there. See also *Gilded altar Category:Prayer Category:Interactive scenery